


KomaHina-Despair Fever

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Cute, Despair, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Fever, Funny, Liar, Liars Disease, M/M, Sleep, sick, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Nagito has the Liars disease and is incredibly weak, what does Hinata do?





	KomaHina-Despair Fever

“Get away!” Komaeda yelled. Hinata’s eyes widened as he steppeed back a little. “What?” he asked. 

 

Komaeda growled at Hinata. “I hate you! Get awy from me! You talentless scum!” Komaeda shivered and fell on his side on the ground. Hinata’s eyes widened even more as Tsuki ran over, tugging at her hair. “He has it too….” she mummured.

 

Komaedas eyes were wide and his hands touched his lips. “I hate Hinata.” he mummurd and his fingers stabbed his lips. “What does he have. What do you mean ‘too’?”

 

Tsumiki turned, tears in her eyes like usual. “I don’t know! But the other have been acting like this too. Screaming out random things, cold to the touch, trouble moving. They act like the complete oppisite f their original. I think i caught it too. I keep, rememberig….things.” Tsumiki said, running around, fixing up a medicine. She tripped on her laces and just barely caught what she was holding.

 

“Who else has it?” Hinata asked, looking at komaed wh was frantically stabbing his lips and whispering somethig, only to stab his lips hardder. Tsumiki looked at the cieling as she thought. “Uh, Akane, and Ibuki so far. But that’s it so far it may be spreadi- o h god.” Tsumiki rushed over to Koaeda, who was shaking crazily, curlded o his side and foaming at the mouth.

 

Hinata’s eyes widened once more. “Is he going to be okay?” he asked, voice full of concern. “I-I,” Komaeda passed out. “I dunno!” Tsumiki started crying as she tried t lift Komaeda up. “I have to bring him *sniff* to the infirmirary.” she said and dragged Komaeda to the infirmirary.

 

_ If they’re acting like the complete oppisite, does that mean, maybe Komaeda was lying?  _ Hinata thought.  _ I’d have to ask him something about Hope. _

 

~~~4 hours later~~~

 

“He’s, passed out seven times already. That’s not good for him.” Tsumiki muttered to Hinata, the two standing at the edge of his cot. 

 

A tiny whine was heard from Komaeda as he white haired boy began to wake up. Tsumiki pressed on Hinata’s arm, tying to push him out the room. “Why?” he asked. “Because he doesn---” 

 

“Hinata.” a third voice said. Tsumiki and Hinata froze, loking at Komaeda, who was angirly staring at Hinata. “His entire personality’s changed. He’s acting his lies too. He really doesn’t want to see you right now.” Tsumiki wispered to Hinata.

 

Hinata felt tears in his eyes as he looked at Komaeda. “Hinata, why don’t you leave already? I would prefer not seeing your face.” Komaeda said, glaring at Hinata, but stabbing at his lips again. 

 

Tsumiki pulled his hands away. “NAgito! I told you to stop that, you’re gonna scar you’re lips.” she said and Hinata finally noticed the red marks along NAgito’s lips. Some bleeding and some scabbed. “Why’s he doing that?” Hinata asked.

 

Tsumiki wrestled to keep Nagito’s hand away from his face but only succeded in falling on the ground. “I think he’s aware he’s  lying and trying to stop it but he----” FLOMP.

 

“Can’t stop it That’s eight times!” Tsumiki stoood up and trid to push the once again passed out Nagito onto the bed properly. “Can you check on ibuki? She has the Gullible disease and for the past hour, Fuyuhiko and Souda have been seeing  _ how _ gullible.” Hinata nodded and ran into the next avaiblie infirmirary.

 

“Really Sir? Ibuki had fourteen fingers! But what hapend to them other four?” Ibuki asked, cross-legged on her cot, staring at her hands. Souda was laughing and Fuyuhiko rolled his eys. Hinata raised an eyebrow. “What?” he asked.

 

Ibuki looked up. “Hinata-kun! Did you know Ibuki had fourteen finger but something happend to the other four?’’ Hinata rolled his eyes as he laid Ibuki down, who was paler than usual. “You need to rest Ibuki, or you’re gonna get even more sick.” 

 

Ibuki’s eyes widened. “Ibuki’s sick? What if Ibuki doesn’t sleep? Will Ibuki die?” she asked. Hinata nodded. “Yes you will die. Now sleep.” The musician almost knocked herself out tto fall asleep but was snoring within five mintues. 

 

Hinata sighed as he pushed Souda and Fuyuhiko out of the room. “I’ gonna check on Akane now. She was crying last time i saw her.” Hinata tuned around and walk to the room over to find Akane curlded up on her cot, crying into her pillow. “N-N,” was all she was saying over and over, like she was trying to say something. 

 

Hinata walked over to her, placing the blanket on her. She looked at him and little and smiled slightly, just slightly, before burying her face in her pillow to cry. Hinata eft the room and re-joined Tsumiki, who was trying to calm down a ranting Nagito.

 

“I never want to see Hinata!!!! Get him away from me!” Nagito yelled. Tsumiki held his arms. “H-he isn’t here.” Nagito shoved Tsumiki off him. 

 

“Kee him away from me! I ever want to see him again!!!!” Nagito was sweating, yet shivering, his face way paler and it should be, especially for Komaeda, and yet he was yelling and thrashing about. 

 

“Hinata!” Komaeda yelled and Hinata jumped at the sudden outburst as he stepped in the room. Tsumiki turned with a smile. “Hinata! H-he keeps asking for you. Please watch him whie i get more sleeping medicine and food!” Hinata nodded and the girl ran out.

 

Hinata held his arms out, tears falling down his face. “Hinata, stay away from me.” he sobed out and Hinata took a few steps closer. “Please get away…” Hinata enveloped Komaeda in a hug, which komaeda gratefull returned. 

 

“I hate you, i hate you.” Komaeda mumured into Hinata’s shirt. Hinata nodded softly, petting Nagito’s hair. “I know.” he whispered and Komaeda cried even more into his shirt. 

 

Hinata bent down so he could hug Komaeda properly and sat next to him, his arms, wrapped around hiss wait and neck, petting his hair to calmhim down. “I want you to get sick.” Komaeda muttered.

 

“I won’t get sick, okay?” Hinata mutteredand pulled out of the hug to look NAgito i the face. “Hw are you feeling?” Komaeda shrugged a little. “Very energetic, not tired at all. Dying of heat.” was NAgito’s answer. Hinata laughed a little but nodded. “Do you want to sleep then?” Hinata asked, whispering. 

 

Nagito noddedand laid down backwards. “I want you to leave.” Komaeda whispered out and Hinata froze. “You want me to stay?” “No.” “You know it’s really confusing t tell if that’s the Lair’s Disease or if you’re healed” Hinata answered, sitting back down on the edge. Koameda let out a soft laugh before outstrecthing his arms to Hinata again. 

 

“I don’t want you to sleep with me. I want you to leave me alone.” Komaeda said and bit his ip harshly in anger of his words. Hinata nodded and lifted the edge of the blanket up, making NAgito scoot over beforehe laid down next to him. 

 

Hinata turned so they were facing each other before he moved a little. Nagito raised an eyebrow as he watched him move and was about to say something until Hinata silenced him with his own lips. Nagito’s eyes widened and he pulled back. “I know what you’re doing! I want you to get sick! Continue!” NAgito shut his eyes in anger and stabbed at his lips again.

 

Hinata grabbed Komaeda’s hand. “Stop, okay? I don’t care if i get sick, but stop.” Hinata looked at Komaeda who was shaking a little. Hinata’s eyes widned as Komaeda passed out.

 

And he died. Oh well. 

 

((This was going somewhere and i didn’t know what to do so this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, i got bored and didn't know how to end this. anyone can finish this properly if they want.


End file.
